A Puddle of Daisies
by flower-girl-12345
Summary: So basically I'm not good with summaries. Um, unusual pairings in here so Colloyd and Sheelos fans be warned but do read. So yeah, its a story with some interesting pairings and romance. Rated M for sexual graphicness and so on. I don't own the characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

Lloyd looked out his bedroom window miserably, his face shrouded by sorrow, his pillow tearstained. It'd been five days since he'd caught Yuan cheating on him. They'd been going steady for so long and then he'd cheated on him with a woman. Lloyd hadn't wanted to face the truth about Yuan's bad habits so he ignored every hint of it. Every time he'd see Yuan flirting with other girls or guys he'd not listen or when he'd catch him looking down a girl's shirt he'd look the other way.

Lloyd heard a knock at his door and sighed,

"Who is it?"

"Lloyd, it's me, I've got your homework." Lloyd recognized immediately it wasn't Genis or Colette but Professor Sage.

"Come in." Lloyd said dismally while wiping away his tears.

"There's not much for you to do today, but we all miss you even if you aren't the best student in class." She said smiling while sitting in a chair across from his bed.

"Maybe next week I'll be back…" Lloyd sniffled.

"Lloyd, what Yuan did to you wasn't very respectable, more like something I'd expect out of Zelos… but not him. I'm afraid you'll fall behind on your work too much if you're out much longer, once we start a new unit you're going to need to be there." The professor told him, her voice full of pity.

"Professor, I don't know how long it'll be before I can even look at everyone again. I need some time." He hung his head in regret and sadness.

"Call me Raine, you're not a child anymore." She told him smiling.

"Ok." Lloyd said slightly unsure of why she'd said that to him.

"We'll be waiting for you back at school, Genis and Colette miss seeing you too." She said before leaving.

Lloyd just nodded and was kind of glad to have had some company. He curled back up on his bed and fell asleep.

"Hi Raine, how was Lloyd doing today?" Genis asked his older sister.

"He's looking a tiny bit better but not much. He's still pretty crushed." Raine told him sadly.

"I can't believe Yuan did that to him. Lloyd practically worshipped him!" Genis exclaimed out of rage and lack of better understanding.

"Genis, you're too young to understand this properly. Love is one of the hardest things you'll ever try to grasp. No text book can teach you what it is and what it means to be in love." Raine told him seriously.

"I know, but Lloyd was so oblivious to it and now that it's happened he seems so lost." Genis argued.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that." Raine said looking up from the papers she was grading.

"You mean he knew?!" Genis asked shocked.

"I don't know, you tell me genius boy." Raine teased.

"C'mon Raine! Tell me!" Genis begged.

"I told you, you're too young to understand what went on." Raine sighed.

Genis grumbled in annoyance but went back to the dishes he was cleaning.

Raine looked up out the window, the peaceful town of Iselia was green with serenity. The rolling hills that held Lloyd's childhood those that now cradled his broken heart and drowning mind. Raine knew what it felt like to be lost in your life and holding on by the threads left in your heart. She knew it well.

Raine smiled at herself for recollecting such a thing and went back to grading papers.

Sheena sat in the kitchen, she sipped a cup of tea and looked out the window. The skies above Mizuho were grey and getting darker. She started reading through a book and an hour later it started to pour. She sighed at the gloomy weather but kept reading, a while later she was interrupted by a knock at her door.

Sheena got up and left her book on the table, she opened the door and gasped,

"Yuan? Is that you?" Sheena asked shocked.

His normally well-kept hair was knotted, his clothes were covered in mud and he looked like he hadn't had much to eat or drink in a while.

"Sheena, I'll explain later…" His voice was rushed and quiet.

Sheena nodded and led him inside, she led him to the washroom so he could wash off. She was walking away when he called her name softly.

"What is it?" She asked.

He grabbed her arm and took her in to the room with him, he started to slip the shoulder of her shirt off of her. Sheena's eye's widened as she put her hand over his and stopped it. He looked at her confusedly.

"Yuan?! What are you doing?!" Sheena asked him confused.

"You don't mind, do you? You should be lucky anyone still wants you after what happened with Kuchinawa." He grinned.

"Y...y…you know about that?!" Sheena asked nervously.

Yuan only nodded.

Sheena looked up at him, her eyes glistening, she took him against her and stepped into the bath that was built into the floor. She let him take her clothes off and returned the favor, he looked a little beat up.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"I got in fight five days ago."

Sheena nodded and let him put his lips to hers, she didn't know what she was doing but after what happened with Kuchinawa she knew she was lucky. She had been on her way into the village a while back when someone pulled her aside and knocked her out. She remembered waking up inside a temple of some sort, she tried to fight her assailant but she found her summoning powers were gone and she was chained to the floor. She shortly realized it was Kuchinawa, he forced himself into her and incidentally got her pregnant. Sheena had no choice but to abort the baby, she couldn't shame her family like that. Kuchinawa had managed to find out and he threatened to leak the word that she'd gotten pregnant by some shady wanderer. She told him she'd test DNA if he told people about any of it, he told her to get an abortion and he'd give her, her powers back and that he wouldn't tell a soul.

Sheena wondered how Yuan had found out about Kuchinawa but she figured she'd ask all about it later. She felt his body against hers and ran her hands over his body possessively. She hadn't gotten anyone to herself like this in such a long time, she'd craved this and now that she had it she wasn't about to let it go. She kept her lips to his until she felt him pushing up to get out, she took him to her room where they finished the act.

Zelos sat in his house watching the rain coming down, it'd been a long time since he'd seen many of his friends or had sex for that matter. He longed to have company in his bed once more but he wasn't looking for a one-night stand anymore, he wanted something more. He wanted the same girl there more that once and no one else in between.

Zelos pictured them in his mind, he missed their company but didn't want to go out in the weather. He wondered who they were all hooking up with now, it'd been a while since he'd even spoken to any of them. During the journey he'd wanted it to end eventually, he wanted to have more of his normal life back and he had imagined they'd be together still. But the more he thought about it the more he knew that only people who were probably still in contact were Lloyd, Colette, Raine, Genis, and Kratos. But even so, they wouldn't have seen Sheena, Presea, Martel, or himself. He knew Martel was keeping quiet, she didn't want to make a lot of commotion.

They'd managed to save her and allow her to keep living. She had ended up being 18 when they brought her back but she looked a lot more like a woman than that. Zelos wondered on occasion what she was like in bed but knew she was more than a little scared of his desire for sex.

He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up, watching the rain coming down on a pink head of hair. Zelos was fixated by the sight, he immediately assumed it was Presea but when she turned around he saw it wasn't and sighed.

Presea sat in her rebuilt home in Ozette. She hadn't been out much since Regal had died, it'd been quite some time now but she didn't want anyone's pity. She'd wanted to visit someone for a while now but hadn't been able to decide on who. She'd heard a small bit of news here and there but nothing in particular.

Presea heard a knock at her door, she opened it to find the mailman with a few letters for her. She saw one that was from "The Ozette Town Council". Ozette had made a town council in order to ensure nothing like what happened to her would happen again. She opened it and read it over, it requested that she go to Melotokio and go the lab there to give and get results on a sample taken from an unusual monster found outside the town.

Presea sighed and packed her bag, she packed lightly and was ready to go before dark. She left on a reheraid she'd bought since she was traveling so much. She flew until it grew dark and cold when she reached Melotokio, she was about to walk into a hotel when she realized she was running low on money. She remembered Zelos lived in the city and figured he wouldn't mind if she stayed the night. She walked to his mansion and knocked on the door, Zelos answered it,

"Presea? My little rosebud? Is that really you?" His eyes were wide with excitement.

"Yeah…it's me…" Presea blushed.

Zelos just smiled and let her inside, he took her bag and took it to his spare room, he seemed to know what to do without her saying anything.

"So I can stay?' She asked.

"Of course, I've been wanting to visit you guys but I haven't gotten around to it." He said when he came back downstairs.

Presea smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Zelos." She said as she shivered a little bit.

"You cold?" He asked.

"A little bit…"

He got her a blanket and sat her down in front of his fireplace, he sat down with her. Presea blushed and looked down.

"How have you been Zelos?" She asked monotonously.

"I've been ok, you?"

"I'm only here because I have a sample that I need to bring to the lab here but I'm in no hurry. I've just been doing errands for Ozette a lot but nothing out of the ordinary."

"Yeah, I've just been doing a little bit here and there but I haven't been that busy…"

"It's been a long time since I've seen any of the others…"

"Same here, I've wanted to see them too…it's good to see you Presea." Zelos smiled.

Presea nodded in return, "It's good to see you too."

Zelos struggled not to ogle her as she had developed much more since they had last talked. He was already a little off to begin with since it'd been so long since he'd last gotten laid. He draped his arm over her shoulders and smiled when she blushed a deep shade of red. Presea didn't know how to respond, she just submitted to the comfort of his company and sank into the plush carpet.

Kratos sat downstairs at Lloyd's house, he'd been living with Lloyd and Dirk for quite some time now. The occasional rumor that Dirk and himself were a couple went around once in a while but he always straightened it out. He'd wanted to spend time with Lloyd and he'd gotten to become better friends with Dirk.

Kratos looked up when Dirk came downstairs,

"Is he doing any better?" Kratos asked.

"A little but not much, he's still upset as anything." Dirk answered sighing heavily.

Kratos nodded.

The house had been relatively quiet since Lloyd and Yuan had broken up, Raine, Colette, and Genis came by daily to check up on him and see how he was doing. Kratos was relieved when they broke up though, he didn't trust Yuan for a second and now Lloyd realized why. Kratos heard a knock at the door, he answered it to find Colette.

"Hello Colette, Lloyd's up in his room." Kratos said after closing the door behind her.

"Thanks Kratos." She said smiling as she went upstairs to his room.

"Lloyd?" She called into his room.

No answer came to her call, she walked in and looked around. She found him asleep on his bed, curled up and hurting.

"Lloyd…it's me, Colette." She whispered quietly.

He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at her,

"Hey Colette." He smiled weakly back at her.

"You feeling any better now?" She asked hopefully.

"Not really…" He sighed.

"Lloyd, we all miss you so much. You'll feel better if you keep your mind off it. Please Lloyd, everyone misses you." She begged.

"I guess you're right…maybe it'll be good for me to go back to my normal schedule." He sighed, not willing to argue.

"Oh thank goodness!" She said hugging him tightly then suddenly pulling away.

"I didn't mean that like that…" She apologized.

"It's ok, I'm bisexual anyways, and stop apologizing so much!" He smiled at her and hugged her back.

Colette nodded, happy he was coming back.

Lloyd let her go and got up, he stretched and looked back at her.

"Lloyd, I've got some homework to do for the professor so I'm going to get going. She told me to tell you she's going to need to start tutoring you because you've missed too much to make up on your own." Colette smiled and looked at him once more before going.

"Goodbye Lloyd, see you tomorrow." She smiled before going.  
Lloyd nodded and headed downstairs to tell Kratos and Dirk.

They both looked at him, surprised he was leaving his room.

"I'm going back to school tomorrow." He announced.

"Aye, good boy." Dirk said smiling.

"Good." Kratos said smiling a little bit.

Lloyd nodded and went back upstairs to shower.

Sheena curled up closer to Yuan, the night had grown dark now and she felt so at home with him. She knew it was sudden but she didn't want to let him go. She kissed his neck softly and looked into his eyes. He smiled back at her and stroked her hair affectionately.

"Yuan?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you come here?"

"I needed a place to stay and to be honest I knew you wouldn't mind the company."

Sheena didn't take it offensively, she knew he was right.

"Who are you really with though? You can't be single right now."

"I am single. I just dumped Lloyd." He said freely.

"Lloyd?! You were dating Lloyd Irving?"

"Yes, for a short while, poor thing, seems I crushed him considerably."

"What happened? If you don't mind telling me…"

"I cheated on him."

"With who?"

"Just another woman, don't even remember her name now…"

Sheena pitied Lloyd but at the same time loved having Yuan as company.

"Oh. So what're you going to do now?"

"I don't know, whatever happens will happen I guess."

"Are you going to leave me tomorrow?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Not really, but I don't want to be a burden to you."

"Then I'll stay." He said smiling.

Sheena smiled back and curled up, she nuzzled his head against his chest and slowly fell asleep.

Presea was heading up to bed, Zelos escorted her to her room. He opened the door for her and let her in and bade her goodnight. She changed for bed and lie there staring at the ceiling wondering what she was going to do with her life. She knew she was helping Ozette but after Regal's death she didn't know what to do with herself. It wasn't like they were really together but she'd hoped they'd end up that way but he died in a freak accident before it could happen.

The following morning at school everyone was happy to see Lloyd back again but also to see a new student, Martel. She was learning to be teacher from Raine and would be staying at Raine and Genis' house. Everyone greeted Martel cheerfully, all of them instantly noticing her shyness.

The day passed and Lloyd felt better with his mind distracted from Yuan. When class was out Genis, Colette, Raine, Lloyd, and Martel went home. All of them but Colette went to Raine and Genis' house. She'd told them earlier she had something to do. Martel and Genis went off to do homework in the kitchen, Lloyd and Raine went up into Raine's room where she kept all her schoolbooks.

"Ok, you missed a good chunk of history and algebra. Why don't you start with this algorithm, see what you can do with it." She said as she handed him a paper.

Lloyd nodded and began doing his work.

Meanwhile downstairs, Genis and Martel were silent, both of them too shy to talk. Finally he broke the ice,

"Why did you decide to be a teacher?"

Martel blushed,

"I want to help people." She said softly.

Genis nodded and was finishing his work when Martel looked at him a little astonished.

"What is it Martel?" He asked.

"You did that so fast…"

"Sometimes people say I'm a prodigy."

"Oh, so you're really smart. That's what prodigy means right?" She asked blushing.

"Yeah…Hey…how can you teach if you don't know vocabulary?" Genis asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm learning it now." She said blushing still.

Genis looked at it and smiled,

"Oh, this is easy stuff, I can help you learn it if you want."

"Ok, I'd like that." She said smiling.

"Lloyd have you finished that problem yet?"

"I don't get it…"

"Get what part?"

"What do I do with this now that I moved it over here?"

"You add this to both sides and divide by two because you want this one alone. That make any sense?"

"Not really…"

"Think about it like this, the x's are rabbits and the numbers are wolves, you want the rabbits all alone so that they don't get killed right?"

"Yeah…"

"So then what would you do?"

"You'd put these over here and then take these ones away, right?"

"Correct, good job Lloyd."

"Thanks Professor, you're really good at explaining things."

"I told you, call me Raine when we're not at school." She said smiling as he continued his work and nodded.

"Ok, so what does Copious mean?"

"Um…does it mean to have a lot of something, like…how much sand there is in the desert?"

"Good job Martel, see? They're really easy if you think about them." Genis said smiling.

"Thank you." She said blushing and smiling.

"It's not a problem." He said smiling back at his new friend.

Yeah! Finally finished the chapter! Sweet deal. So R&R guys! Pwease? That'd be awesome. I mean, if you R&R me I'll R&R your stuff too cause otherwise you're kind of left there like…wow….I still want some reviews here. So really, do review. Obviously if you're reading this you've already read it… . Hehehe, sorry about that little tangent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Lloyd would go to Raine's everyday after school to catch up and then go home and do his chores. Sometimes he'd hang out with Colette and Genis if he had time, but sometimes he wasn't up to it. Sometimes his memories of Yuan haunted him.

He was sitting in Raine's room one afternoon and suddenly Yuan came to mind and it distracted him from his work. He didn't want to make a scene, but it upset him most of the time when he thought of it. Raine noticed and looked at him concernedly.

"Lloyd? Are you ok?" She asked caringly.

"Yeah…I'm fine." He answered quietly.

"Are you sure, you don't seem fine." She commented.

"It's just…sometimes I remember Yuan and I know its been a while now but it still hurts…" He admitted, his eyes focusing on his feet.

"I know how it feels Lloyd, I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do just let me know, ok?" She said.

"Thanks Professor, I mean Raine." He said blushing a little.

Raine smiled then spoke,

"You should be going home, it's getting late." She handed him his books and kissed him lightly on the lips causing him to blush like mad as he left the house.

All the way home Lloyd tried to understand why the Professor would kiss him, he figured it was just a gesture of kindness and that it didn't mean anything. He opened the door to his house and walked inside, leaving his bag by the door.

"Hey Lloyd." Kratos said from the table where dinner was being served.

"Hi dad." He said smiling as he sat down to eat.

Dirk came from downstairs momentarily to join them, Lloyd was happy they could all be together like this.

Genis and Martel were doing the dishes from dinner as Raine sat in the living room reading a book. He smiled and splashed Martel with a bit of the water.

"Genis!" She giggled as she splashed him back.

The two giggled and splashed each other back and forth, Raine smiled as she watched him and found it oddly hard to believe Martel was 18. She sighed wishing they would be like that forever, she wondered what Genis would do once he was old enough to leave the house. Even more she wondered what she would do, she'd based her life around him and without him she'd have so much time for herself.

"Alright you two stop flirting! Genis, you need to go get ready for bed. Martel, you can do whatever you want." She called after them

They both blushed a deep shade of red.

"We're not flirting Raine!" Genis yelled back defensively.

Raine only smiled and motioned for him to go get ready for bed. Martel sat down in the living room as well, she was still blushing as she looked away from Raine.

"Martel, did you study vocabulary this evening?" Raine asked.

"Yes." She said smiling.

"How much of the book have you learned?"

"I managed to do about a page by myself, but Genis helped me and then I got about 5 done." She said smiling.

"That's good." Raine said, hiding her grin behind the book she was reading.

"What will I do when I've learned my vocabulary?" Martel asked curiously.

"You can teach one of the classes."

"Which one?"

"Probably the 6 year olds, if you can teach them you can teach anyone." Raine said smiling.

"Why? Is it hard to teach them?" She asked confused.

"Of course! They all run around like crazy and once you can get them to sit down they won't stop fidgeting and talking." She said smiling,

"But if you've got a strong sense of discipline they're pretty good."

"Oh." Martel said.

"Well Martel, I'm going to grade some papers then I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Martel nodded and relaxed in the chair, she let her mind wander.

Meanwhile at Zelos' house Presea was sitting in the living room before the fireplace when Zelos walked in. Presea shot around nervously only to find it was Zelos. She turned back to face the fire and disregarded him.

"Hey Presea." He said as he sat down next to her as he had the night before.

"Hello Zelos." She said monotonously as she stared into the fire.

"I don't mind you sitting by the fireplace all the time, I was just wondering if it turned you on or something since you seem to be here a lot." He said smiling.

"I do not understand, what is this "turned on" you speak of?" She asked as she looked up into his eyes.

"Turned on? It's like…when something…makes you horny" He decided.

"Horny?" She asked even more confused.

"It's like when something makes you want to…do something like this." He said as he leaned in and kissed her.

Presea started blushing like mad and looked away from him when he backed away.

"I-I understand now…" She said still blushing and avoiding his eyes now.

"What's the matter my little rosebud?" he asked as he turned her face towards his.

"N-Nothing." She said breaking her monotone a little.

"If you say so." He said as he let her go.

Presea got up momentarily and went up to bed, too embarrassed to be near him now.

Zelos only sighed and lie back on the floor, wondering why she was so damned shy. It was curse that she was adorable on top of it he thought to himself as he put his arms behind his head.

Sheena was lying in bed resting her eyes when Yuan walked in. She smiled and sat up a little, he sat down with her and wrapped an arm over her shoulder.

"Yuan, how did you know about Kuchinawa?"

"I was waiting for a fight with someone in the temple and before he got there I saw Kuchinawa walk in with your body in his arms. I just walked away, not realizing it was you at the time because he had you wrapped up. I snuck out not wanting to get involved and later heard that something strange had gone down at the temple. I heard that it somehow involved Kuchinawa so I went to one of his friends and asked them what had happened. He told me it was none of my business but when I threatened to kill him he told me that Kuchinawa had raped you and that you were pregnant but getting an abortion." He told her.

Sheena nodded, and pulled his shirt off and rested her head on his chest. She felt at home like this, he didn't try to push her away or make her have sex. He only tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. For someone who had used her experience with Kuchinawa as a reason to get sex, he was extraordinarily nice. She began to think that maybe he'd come here knowing and wanting more than he let onto.

Yuan looked down at the woman who had made love to him the night before and was now resting peacefully against him. He could only imagine what Kuchinawa had done to her mentally and wondered if his presence was a good thing. He knew she was bottling it up, everything she felt was more than skin deep. He knew her mind was screaming but knew that he shouldn't be the one to let it out.

Genis wandered downstairs to get a drink of water and saw Martel sleep on the couch, her body curled up against the back of the couch, her long blonde hair reaching the floor. She looked like some sort of goddess, like she should be sleeping on a cloud.

He let himself wander over to where she was and stood there admiring her elegance. He was reaching towards her when she shifted in her sleep causing his hand to graze the side of her face. He jumped back as she seemed to move a little, he darted to the stairs only to find Raine waiting for him.

"R-Raine!" He gasped.

"What were you just doing?" She asked.

"Me? I didn't do anything, she asked me for a glass of water that's all." He said.

"Then why is she sound asleep?"

"She must've fallen asleep or something." He said blushing.

Raine only grinned and went to bed.

"It's not what you think Raine!" He told her.

"Sure." Was all she said before she went back to bed.

Genis went back to bed thirsty and sighed wondering what tomorrow would bring.

Then next morning Zelos went downstairs only to find that Presea wasn't already there. He glanced at a clock and saw it was eleven o'clock and wondered if she could possibly still be asleep. He shrugged it off and ate some breakfast then went to shower.

Zelos stepped out of the shower and put on some clothes, he wandered about the house wondering where she'd gone off to. He went up to her room and knocked on the door, he got no answer so he opened the door only to find her gone. He shut the door behind him as he left the room and went into his study to pay some bills.

Presea walked into Zelos' house later that day and went up to her room where she put down a small bag. She sat on the bed and began to read a book she'd gotten from the lab where she'd dropped off the sample.

Zelos sighed out of boredom and went downstairs where he saw two of the maids.

"Why if it isn't my two favorites hunnies." He said as he stopped to look them over, they were wearing the outfits he'd bought for them. Extremely short black skirts with a tiny white lace apron that tied around the waist. A tiny little white lace shirt covered their breasts and little more, which tied in the back. One of them, Lila had her long brown hair tied up in a bun. The other, Sarah, had shorter hair that had two little white ribbons in it.

"Good afternoon master Zelos." They said smiling and curtseying and revealing their matching tiny white lace panties.

Zelos only grinned and walked over to them, both of them turned away and went back to dusting as he came over.

He squeezed their asses with his hands and grinned as they turned around.

"Master Zelos!" They both giggled.

"How would you two like to join me for the afternoon?" He asked grinning at both of them.

"We'd love to Master Zelos!" They giggled up at him.

"Then come right this way ladies." He said as he guided them up to his room.

Sheena was sitting outside under a tree resting when she heard someone walk up in front of her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see it was Kuchinawa, she got up and backed away only to find the tree in her way.

He glanced around to see if anyone was around and then leaned in to kiss her. Her eyes widened as he did this. After a moment or two her let her go and walked off.

Sheena stood there breathless for a moment, she tried to find the reasons in her mind. Why didn't I stop him? She asked herself. She walked inside and lie down on the couch, she wondered what he was thinking. She hated him, she knew she did but then why didn't she shove him away? She sighed and was beginning to get rather worked up over it when Yuan walked in, his essence seemed to calm her as he sat down by her and looked into her eyes.

"Is something wrong? You seem…upset." He said.

"I-I'm fine." She said as she looked up into his eyes as well.

"Sheena…I know you're upset on the inside and not showing it. I'm not asking you to break down in hysterics, I'm only asking you to tell the truth. Are you ok?"

"I don't know." She sighed.

Yuan seemed to understand and tilted her face up to his.

"If you need me, you know where to find me." He told her as he walked away.

Sheena just sat there wondering what to tell him.

----Super super! SO yeah, please please please R&R! I should be able to update soon. Sweet deal. Bis spaeter…


End file.
